The Love Shuffle
by Sunflower90
Summary: I know I'm a little late to the party, but this is that whole put your Ipod on shuffle and write little stories thing. Probably will do a few more because I liked it so much. Walkertowski love theme. Disclaimer: don't own anything.


I Wish- Patti LaBelle

(Chuck)

When I was a little kids I never could have dreamed that I would be loved like this. Yes, I had little boy crushes and girlfriends, but it was never anything like this. This love has hit me like a giant truck.

I love how much she loves me and how much I love her, don't get me wrong.

It certainly is complicated though. And difficult. And dangerous. I'm more scared every day of what could happen if our love could get in the way of a mission and one of us could end up... no. Best not to think that way.

So sometimes I wish that things could be easy like they were when I was a kid. You know that wouldn't be good either. Because I love her too much.

Til the Dawn- Drew Sidora

(Sarah)

Another all night mission. How could this keep happening? When I imagined getting together with Chuck, our first few months did not consist of being kept up all night taking out terrorists.

It consisted of going out dancing all night. Letting the alcohol loosen up our bodies, especially Chuck, being free and young. Then we would go home and make love until dawn.

I would be tired all the time, but I know it would be worth it.

Instead I'm stumbling home at 5am with Chuck, unable to speak or hardly move. There will be no sex tonight, as there has not been for a WEEK! There will be no real date or dancing.

Just sleep, please.

My First Kiss- 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha

(Chuck)

The time ticked down on the giant bomb that got closer to killing us with every second. This was it. This was how I was going to die. At a pier, with the girl I was totally in love with and her gun pointing at me. Awesome.

So I closed my eyes and took a breath, sending my sister good thoughts and thinking of my happy place. The last thoughts one have should be peaceful.

The next thing I know, she's grabbing my shirt and her lips are on mine. Desperate. Hungry. She is like a tigress, and I'm powerless to stop her. She enchants me, and I respond to her touch. Our tongues are intertwined and my hands are curled in her hair, rubbing her back, going anywhere they can.

This will all end with our death, so we might as well make it good. Right?

I'll Cover You (reprise)- Cast of Rent

(Sarah)

Chuck's dad was dead and his sister wanted him out of the government work. He just lost two huge chunks of his life. She wanted to take him into her arms and tell him she would protect him.

They only needed each other. They could be happy just two normal people, as long as he would still love her she would continue to protect him.

They would just live in their love. It was priceless. Even though for him time felt like it was all over the place, their love could still continue to set the pace for life.

It would cover both of them.

Rush- Aly & AJ

(Chuck)

Being in love with Sarah Walker gave him such a rush. He knew right away that he had fallen for her, but every time he saw her it hit him anew.

He felt like a new man. He could feel a whole spectrum of emotions. He felt scared she would hurt him (again), excited to spend time with her, heartbroken at her refusals, giddy at seeing her smile, and always upset when she put up her walls.

But one things he had learned was to never give up on loving her. It would be worth it in the end. It wasn't like he could stop.

He had tried, but the rush pulled him back in.

Stolen- Dashboard Confessional

(Sarah)

She had never been in love before.

Sure there had been other guys. There had been lust and sex and even like. Nothing like this had ever taken over her before, though.

He stole her heart and kept it with him always. All she wanted was to dance the night away in his arms and look into those soft brown eyes.

Chuck had swept her off her feet and she felt like she was floating on air.

She never slept well as an agent, but now fell asleep with images of him filling her mind and her dreams.

Even though sometimes it hurt to have him holding her heart, when he often gave his to others, there was no way to get it back.

True, she was compromised. She knew it was the most beautiful things she would ever experience.

Beautiful Girls- Sean Kingston

(Chuck)

Have you ever seen a girl so beautiful you feel so strongly, like you want to kill yourself she is so beautiful? That is how I felt when I first saw Sarah Walker. She was one of a kind beautiful.

When she smiled, I felt like I was going to pass out. Yeah, I had known beautiful girls in the past, Jill, and even she didn't hold a candle to Sarah.

I'm not saying she's all looks or that I'm that shallow, because I'm not. She has the most beautiful personality, too. She is strong and caring. She protects me.

When I see her making out with Bryce during Thanksgiving, that makes me want to kill myself again.

She makes me crazy.

Check On It- Beyonce

(Sarah)

Chuck, seriously, if you like me, then you need to do something about it.

I'm not the best at expressing my feelings. I can tell that you are good at saying how you feel. Now is the time to act.

I see you look at me with that look. You know, the "Sarah look" as I have dubbed it. That huge smile and sparkling eyes. So make your move.

You may think you're not that guy, the guy who gets the girl. In this case you could be. You're the kind of guy I want. You're kind and sweet and handsome.

But mostly, you're Chuck the guy I think I have totally fallen for. That is the perfect guy for me.

So get over here and do something about it.

Crush- Glee Cast

(Chuck)

I've only know Sarah for one week. I can't possibly be in love with her, can I?

When I look at her I can't breathe and my stomach does flip flops. This feeling isn't something that should be over analyzed though. It's just a crush. I have a crush on my CIA handler, who could be gone at any second. Or worse, she could have to kill me.

It's not anything. A crush is my body's natural reaction to her beautiful curves, sensual lips, and piercing blue eyes. And her sweet smile when she sees me.

I can't possibly be in love with a woman this incredible.

I'm not that stupid.

True Love's Kiss- Amy Adams and James Marsden

(Sarah)

The first time I feel like we share "true love's kiss" is that morning in Paris. We have promised to be together and nothing is stopping us, and this moment is everything I have been dreaming of.

I'm sure he loves me because he killed someone to protect with. It wasn't just a "I would kill to have you", he literally killed someone to have me safe.

Fireworks go off in my mind. This is my prince. We are going to have our happily ever after.

He is the chocolate to my peanut butter.

He's "the one" and I can't wait to spend the rest of forever sharing these kisses.

L-O-V-E- Nat King Cole

(Both)

One night they are sitting outside by the fountain sharing a beer.

"Chuck, have you ever been in love?"

"Yeah. I was in love with Jill."

Ew, Jill. "So, you believe in love?"

"You would think I wouldn't because of what she did, I mean what happened, but I still do."

"How can you? I thought I was in love with Bryce." Ew, Bryce. "But that wasn't really love. I know now." Freudian slip.

"You know now? How did you figure it out?"

She had to answer him. It was time to let the truth out. "I know now because I'm in love. With you."

He just stared at her. Finally she had said it, and before he did, too. Wow.

"I love you too Sarah. You make me believe that love can work. I mean, that I can still love."

He walked over and knelt down in front of her. She leaned in and they shared a slow, soft kiss. It was tender and sweet, not desperate like the others had been. This was the beginning of a love made just for them.


End file.
